


Bi and Ace boi

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [4]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Ace Wakko, Anyways, Babby sister Dot, Bi Wakko, Big brother Buster Bunny, Big brother Yakko, Bugs is the warner's and Busters dad, Buster is 14, Coming Out, Good brother Buster, Good brother yakko, Mentions of Sex, according to Babs, but still, dad Bugs ™, good sister Dot, he has adopted all four of them, it's one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: REALLY BAD AT TITLES. Anyway Bi and Ace Wakko come out to Buster and Bugs in chapter 1 and Chapter 2 is Him coming out to Yakko and Dot.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Buster Bunny & Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. The Bunnys

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since I've watched tiny toons so be nice on Buster personality.

Wakko is pacing the floor of his and Busters shared room in Bugs burrow. "Come on, come on you can do this just start with Buster and work your way up to Bugs." 

"Start with me? What does that mean?" Wakko spins around hearing Buster's voice. 

"Uh I uh nothing, nothing at all," Wakko says. 

Buster nods slowly "Ya nothing I toooooooootaly believe you." he says sarcastically. "but really bro whats up." 

Buster sits on their shared bed and pats down next to him. Sitting next to him Wakko sighs.

"Well you see a few days ago I figured something out about myself self and I want to tell all of you I just don't know how you will all react."

Nodding Buster says "And what did you learn about yourself? I won't judge." 

_Come on you can do this Wakko._ Taking a deep breath he says "I'm Biromantic and Asexual." 

"Ok, I support you and love you bro no matter what," Buster says, wrapping his arm around Wakko hugging him. "I'll help you when you come out to the others whenever that is." Wakko nods into Buster's shoulder. 

A few seconds later BUgs enters the room "Woah kids what's going on here?" He says feeling the tense room.

"Nothin' " Wakko mutters into Buster's shirt.

Sitting down Bugs put his hand on Wakko's shoulder. "I don't believe that kiddo so tells me what bothering you." 

Looking up at Buster asking the silent question, Buster nods in response say with that nod he was saying he'd be here for him and will by his side no matter what. **(IDK if that made sense)**

Taking another deep breath Wakko hypes himself up. _You got this Wakko you have Buster here to help you if things go bad._

"I-I-I"

"You're what kid?" Bugs says getting worried his son is stuttering this very important thing out. _Does he think I'll take it badly? HE does no I love him no matter what?_

"I'm Biromantic and Asexual." Wakko finally says. 

Bugs Just nods and hugs him "I'm glad you told me. I'm guessing but Yakko and Dot don't know?" Bugs say sweetly, Wakko nods. 

"Ya I was the first person he came out to I think," Buster says.

"You are," Wakko mutters.

Chuckling Buster says "Good to know."

"And good thing dot and Yakko are at sleepovers all weekend that gives us time to help you come out of the closet maybe even literally." 


	2. the Warner's

Wakko had a full weekend to brainstorm puns and visual gags with Buster and Bugs to come out to Dot and Yakko with. In the end, they decided the good old literally coming out of the closet would work. So now Wakko is in the closet waiting for Yakko and Dot to get back, HEaring his sibs slide into the burrow he gets nervous with excitement.

outside the door, Yakko is talking to Bugs "Hey, Uh where's Wakko?"

"I don't know." Bugs says "Busta' do you know where Wakko is?" 

"None," Buster says. 

"That weird, I thought he would have greeted us when we came home. You'd think he'd miss his baby sister." Dot says putting her hands on her hips.

"Ya." Yakko says "Let's go look for him" Buster and Dot nod and start looking.

after five minutes of looking Buster Yells "FOUND HIM" 

Racing over to Buster. Dot and Yakko see it's the closet door. "He won't leave." 

Raising an eyebrow Yakko says "Wakko you in there can you come out?"

Holding back a snicker Wakko says "No." He tried and succeeded at sounding seroius. 

"Wakko please." Dot says sweetly.

"Nuh-uh."

Tapping his foot Yakko says "Wakko will you please come out of the closet."

Snickering Wakko opens the door, steps out, and says "Fine I'm a Biromantic and Asexual."

Dot and Yakkos jas literally drop to the floor not because of the announcement, but because of what Wakko is wearing. his normal hat is replaced with a baseball cap with an Ace flag in the shape of a heart, and his normal sweater is instead the Bi flag that says 'sweater weather.' 

"Cool, cool, cool, cool" Yakko says snapping out of shock.

Shaking her head to snap out of it Dot says "Wait let me understand you are biromantic meaning you like guys and girls?"

"YEP!" Wakko says

"And you're asexual meaning you don't want to have sex," Yakko says.

"YEP!"Wakko says Happy his closest family understands (he did live in a tower with them for years before Bugs meet/adopted them. In 2002. ( **I can make a whole story on that if you'd like it will be part of this series)** ) 

"Cool, now one question,"Yakko says

"Ya?"

"Like any guy." 

Wakko blushes cos in fact he does like a guy, a really nice boy in his school a human sure but he is really good friends with Wakko. 

"OOOOH, you're blushing you do." Dot says "now I have my own question. Does Dad know?"

"Yep told him Friday. He, Buster, and I tried all weekend to come out with some puns and gags but ended up doing the good old literally coming out of the closet." 

Buster nods then look Wakko dead in the eyes "So who is it at school you like?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: BI ace and NB Wakko coming out to the warners  
> I would Like Ideas for new coming out stories I have enough to last me a week roughly than I'm stuck cos I will be too indecisive to pick one. I would like to do other warners other genders and sexualities and with other warners or even Animaniacs characters, Also I'm can write the story of how Bugs adopted the warners. Cos trust me I have half of it in my brain and I like it. Anyway sorry for rambling, again up next is Bi Ace and NB Wakko comes out to their sibs.

**Author's Note:**

> next up coming out to Dot and Yakko when? IDK.


End file.
